


ONCE UPON A TIME IN WESTEROS

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Dark Jon Snow, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Guns, I hope you'll get the tags that come along with it, Multi, Organized Crime, Revenge, This is gangster story, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gangster AU.Rise of Jon Snow and his gang in the underworld of King's Landing.





	1. Chapter 1

_ **Rickard Stark:** _

 

 

The annual feast was going on full swing in the main hall of Winterfell. Almost all the mob bosses from the north are in the hall, enjoying the hospitality of Rickard Stark, head of the Stark crime family and the entire North. He was seated at the head table, and his two sons Eddard and Benjen seated alongside him. He wore his usual dark grey suit and a silver Direwolf pin on his collar. Despite the happy occasion, Rickard could see the trouble in everyone's mind and it's up to him to assure them of the future ahead.

 

 

Rickard stood up from his seat and cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. He tapped his wine glass three times and announced, “Ladies and Gentlemen. On behalf of House stark, I once again thank you all for accepting my invitation and grace us with your presence”. Everyone raised their wine glass in unison.

 

 

“As you all know, I'm a man of very few words.”, he said lowering his glass. “That being said, there is something that we all need to discuss”, Rickard could see that most of his men nodded in understanding.

 

 

“Hence, I request your presence in my office in fifteen minutes”, Rickard sounded it as a request but everyone in the hall knows it's an order. The men nodded and he left the hall with his sons and eldest grandson Robb trailing behind him.

 

 

As expected, the mob bosses entered his office exactly fifteen minutes later in unison. They took their seats, accepted the offered drinks and remained still as a statue.

 

 

It was Greatjon Umber who broke the silence, “ Mr. Stark, I heard that they are finally releasing him”

 

 

The 'him' that Greatjon spoke of, is one of Rickard Stark's top men, Jon Snow. Jon was sent on a mission to kill Roose Bolton and his son seven years ago, who were terrorizing the streets. Boltons allied themselves with the mob bosses from the south and started a rebellion against the Starks. An all-out war broke out between the houses and hundreds of men were killed mercilessly. Jon sensed an opportunity to end the war and went to the Dreadfort to carry out his mission, but was trapped by Bolton and his men. He fought his way through, killed Roose and Ramsey but also killed twenty-three other men in the process. He was arrested for mass murder and spend the next seven years in prison. 

 

 

“You heard it right, Mr. Umber. There wasn't enough evidence to convict him for mass murder”, Rickard replied. Of course, Rickard knew about it all. Afterall it was him who made all the evidence disappear against Jon.

 

 

“What's your plan with him now, Mr. Stark?”, it was Jeor Mormont, the head of Mormont family asked. Mormont always liked Jon. It was Jeor who trained Jon from early years and made him into a loyal soldier.

 

 

“We can't let him walk around here, Mr. Stark”, Wyman Manderly raised his concern before Rickard could reply. Rickard didn't like it but let others in the room to discuss.

 

 

“That boy single-handedly ended the war that was destroying the North seven years ago”, Theo Wull answered Wyman's concern.

 

 

“He did and killed twenty-three other men as well.”, Wyman replied.

 

 

Greatjon stood from his seat, “It's not like that they were saints. They chose a wrong side and died the traitors' death”.

 

 

“I'm not saying that the boy should be locked up or anything. The boy was a War hero but this is a peacetime. Him walking down the streets will bring back the old memories. The same memories that we are trying to forget”, Wyman reasoned more. Soon everyone started arguing and Rickard has had enough of it.

 

 

“Enough!”, the Stark matriarch shouted banging his fist on the table ending the commotion.

 

 

“I called you all here to explain my plan with the boy”, he said in his iron tone. “Now I want everyone to be silent”.

 

 

“We understand your concern about Jon Snow, Mr. Manderly. But remember that the boy kept his mouth shut all these years”, Rickard could see Jeor and Greatjon nod in appreciation. “He could have outed us all out, but he didn't”.

 

 

“He is brave and loyal. We, the men of the north value bravery and loyalty more than the life itself.”, Rickard saw that Manderly hung his head in shame. Rickard then called out his eldest son to the front.

 

 

Ned adjusted his tie, “Gentlemen, we know that the boy represents dark times and there will be several attempts on his life from relatives of the deceased Bolton men. All of us spent lots of time and effort since the war to bring the peace across the North”, The men nodded in understanding. “Let me assure you as a Stark that Jon will be handled safely. We are sending him to the South to expand our businesses there”, Ned explained and took his seat behind Rickard.

 

 

“How we are going to control him if he is in the South?”, Howland Reed opened his mouth for the first time in the evening.

 

 

Rickard stood up from his chair and said “We are not going to control him, Reed. We are going to unleash him on the streets of King's Landing. Reminding those fools in the South what the North is made of”. Rickard could see that several men smirking at the prospect.

 

 

“And who is better than the boy who foiled their plan seven years ago to carry out this task”, Greatjon said with a roaring laugh.

 

 

 

Rickard watched all his men agree with his plan and closed his eyes. Sending Jon to expand their businesses was only half of the plan, the other was to end Rhaegar Targaryen. ' _That bastard will pay for what he did to my daughter',_ Rickard thought bitterly and took a sip of his whisky.

 

 

 

 

_ **Benjen Stark:** _

 

 

Benjen signed the necessary paper works for Jon's release and awaited his arrival. A few minutes later, the door buzzed and out walked Jon, carrying his clothes on his hands. He looked the same as the last time Benjen saw him three months ago with his long curly hair and thick short beard. Despite being a prisoner, Jon enjoyed a luxurious life in prison. Rickard Stark spent lots of money to make Jon's life in prison comfortable. Benjen liked the boy but even he never understood his father's great love for the boy. He was just another orphan who Rickard Stark took under his wing, but somehow Jon gained Rickard Stark's trust and affection more than any other, even his own grandson Robb.

 

 

Benjen smiled at him as soon as he walked out of the door and shook his hand, “Ready to get out of here ?”.

 

 

Jon nodded just like he used to do when he was a kid. He was always a silent boy, always stayed out of everyone's view but ever observant. It's one of the things that impressed his father very much. Benjen escorted Jon towards the car and unlocked the door.

 

 

“I'll drive”, Benjen heard Jon say.

 

 

“Here you go”, he threw the car keys to Jon. Jon caught them and proceeded to drive the car out of the prison.

 

 

“We are not going to Winterfell, Jon. Dad and Ned are here in White Harbour, waiting for you in our beach house”, Benjen said. They drove for just over an and reached their destination. Benjen saw his father watching from the balcony. 

 

 

_**Jon Snow:** _

 

 

Jon stepped out of the vehicle and found two cars parked just outside the house. He closed his eyes and took a moment to enjoy the Northern Breeze. It's been seven years since he felt alive and enjoyed the cold northern winds. Benjen watched him from the side with a small smile and then moved his head towards the house. Jon caught the meaning and walked towards the entrance of the house. He was greeted by Jory Cassel, Mr. Stark's personal driver. Jon shook his hands and then entered the house. The house smelled the same as the last time Jon was here. He brought Wylla Manderly to the beach house to have some quality time with her. Jon's cock twitches in his pants just by thinking back that weekend. Jon shook the thoughts away and entered the main hall and found Ned standing in the centre and  waiting for him with his genuine smile.

 

 

“How are you?”, Ned asked with his usual loving tone that he reserved for certain people.

 

 

“Good. Hoping to get better”, Jon replied. Ned just nodded and escorted him to the small office on the first floor. Benjen opened the door and brought him inside Mr. Stark's office.

 

 

Jon found Mr. Stark seated on the chair in the middle of the room like a king he was. He wore his usual dark grey suit and the direwolf pin on his collar. He looked older than the last time Jon saw him.

 

 

“Mr. Stark”, Jon bowed in respect. There are few men who earned Jon's respect and Mr. Stark is right at the top. After all, it was Mr. Stark who took Jon under his wings, fed him, educated him and made him what he is today.

 

 

“Snow”, he said in his usual tone. The tone which sends shivers into everyone who stood before him.

 

 

“I....Thank you for bringing me out”, Jon finally managed to splutter out.

 

 

Mr. Stark furrowed his brows and looked at Jon, “You thought that we will let you rot in that prison for the rest of your life, boy?”.

 

 

Jon shook his head and received a pat on the back from Ned. Both Benjen and Ned took their seats alongside their father.

 

 

Mr. Stark motioned Jon to take a seat opposite him. He watched Jon curiously for a few seconds and then said, “I have a job for you boy, down in King's Landing.”. He took a sip of his whisky, “That is of course if you are ready to serve House Stark once more”.

 

 

Before Jon could respond, it was Ned who looked at him and said, “We understand that if you want to get out of this life Jon. There will be no hard feelings”.

 

 

Jon looked at the Starks before him and knew what they said was genuine. If he wants to get out of this gangster life and live out his day in peace, all he got to say is yes and walk away. The offer looked tempting for a moment but Jon is not the guy to turn his back on his family. Starks may not be his family by blood but they are the only family he knew since he was a child.

 

 

Jon looked at all of them for a few more seconds, “What's the Job?”.

 

 

Mr. Stark smiled at him, not the fake smile he practised for his men but the one he reserved only for a few people he cares about, “We have decided to expand our businesses in King's Landing. We are sending you down there”.

 

 

Benjen took a file and handed it over to Jon, “You have a free reign of the things there. You'll answer only to us when we asked for it.”

 

 

Jon nodded, opened the file and saw a picture of a fat man and looked at Benjen questioningly, “His name is Samwell Tarly. He is a small-time lawyer and our contact down in King's Landing. He will help you to get things started”.

 

 

Jon turned the page and found the picture of another man, “That's Sandor Clegane. He and his brother are drug dealers. Sam will fill you all the details about them once you landed", Benjen explained.

 

 

“Your friends Tormund, Edd and Grenn were already there.”, Ned said looking at Jon, surprising him. “Instructions were already given to them. You'll lead, they'll follow”.

 

 

Jon smiled hearing about his friends. _'It'll be good to see those mad fuckers again',_ he thought happily.

 

 

“You will make a name for yourself independently and grow up in the ladder”, Mr. Stark said with his serious tone, “We will pay you a visit once in a while to check things”. Jon nodded, understanding exactly what Mr. Stark was implying. Jon is their investment, if the things work out, Starks will have a solid base to launch their campaign in the South. Jon is more than happy to help them.

 

 

“Ned, Benjen”, Mr. Stark called out his sons. “I want to speak with Jon privately”. Both Ned and Benjen nodded and left the room leaving Jon and Mr. Stark alone.

 

 

“I want you to make me a promise Jon”, Mr. Stark said then shocking Jon. Mr. Stark isn't one to ask promises from others.

 

He then took out a photograph from his drawer and handed it over to Jon. It's the picture of a middle-aged blonde haired man.

 

 

“That's Rhaegar Targaryen. He is the mayor of King's Landing.”, Mr. Stark said after a few seconds with a disgusting look. 

 

 

“You want me to kill him?”

 

 

Mr. Stark shook his head, “No! I want you to end him, without killing him”. He looked directly at Jon, “He has got power, position and money. Strip him off all these things. Make him a nobody”.

 

"Then I will kill him", Mr. Stark said with fire in his eyes.

 

Jon nodded without even asking the reason.

 

“I know it'll take some time. I may not even be alive but if I die, I'll die in peace knowing that you are in the process of ending that bastard”, Mr. Stark said then. It was the first time Jon had seen him in this state.

 

Jon didn't know what Rhaegar did to earn Mr. Stark's ire and he certainly didn't care. "I promise", Jon said looking directly at Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark smiled and asked him to find Ned and Benjen to discuss further details.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find this familiar, don't scratch your head for figuring it out. This fic is partly inspired by GTA vice city.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please let me know what do you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter. Just the Moodboard.


	3. Chapter 3

_ **** _

 

 

 

 

 

_ **Jon Snow:** _

 

 

Jon boarded his plane early morning next day and took his seat by the window in the business class cabin. He glanced outside to view the sunrise, as the flight took off from the White harbour Airport. _'This could very well be my last time in the North',_ he thought sadly but he quickly shook away those thoughts and decided to go through what Benjen said to him before boarding the plane.

 

 

Under any circumstances, Jon shouldn't reveal who is he to the people. Rickard Stark spent a fortune to make all of Jon's hearings a secret and hid his name and picture from leaking. He will take up the role of a small-time drug dealer in King's landing and move up the crime ladder slowly.

 

 

The first thing he gotta do is to buy Five keys of cocaine worth half a million Gold Dragons from the Clegane Brothers and then distribute them safely in the neighbourhood.

 

 

It won't be an easy task to go over the head of local dealers to distribute the drugs but Jon knew exactly how it should be done. He was distributing drugs since he was twelve and killed his first man at the age of fifteen. The fool approached Jon with a knife in his hands and tried to steal Jon's stuff. He didn't know that Jon was trained in martial arts since he was a kid by the Mormonts. Jon snatched the robber's knife from him and buried it right through his right eye and stabbed his brain, killing him instantly.

 

 

As expected Jeor Mormont was furious but later showed Jon how to dispose the corpses safely. Hearing the incident, Mr. Stark brought Jon back to Winterfell to be with him. Since then he never looked back. Jon became a part of Mr. Stark's close knitted group and later became his most trusted man save only Ned and Benjen.

 

 

Benjen also told Jon that after he landed in King's Landing, he will be contacted by a man named Varys. Varys is one of the highest-ranking officials in NSA, who helped Mr. Stark greatly to get rid of all the evidences against Jon.

 

 

“Is there anything you need, Sir?”, the sudden voice from one of the Air Attendants brought Jon back to the present.

  


“Yeah! Whisky on the rocks”

  


“Just a moment sir”, the air attendant smiled and went back to the attached mini-bar. She returned a few minutes later and handed him the drink. “If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call us”, she said and moved over to the next passenger.

  


Jon finished his drink and began planning about the things he has to do to carry out his orders, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

  


His flight landed at King's Landing by 3 p.m. Jon went through security and collected his bags. He walked towards the exit and heard a familiar voice shouting his name from his left. Jon grinned knowing exactly who that was, turned towards his left and found Tormund waving his hands, smiling brightly alongside stone-faced Samwell Tarly. Jon marched towards them and pulled his great friend Tormund for a bear hug.

 

 

“Gods Snow! It's been seven years since I last saw your brooding ass face”, Tormund said after a few seconds. Tormund wasn't an emotional man but Jon could see his eyes teared up a bit.

 

 

Jon smiled, “Are you crying?”.

 

 

Tormund put on his serious face, “Careful Snow. It's just the dust.”

 

 

Jon smiled and moved over to Samwell Tarly, “You must be Samwell Tarly!”, Jon said offering a handshake.

 

 

Sam reciprocated the shake, “Yes. It's nice to meet you Mr. Snow”.

 

 

“Jon is fine, Sam”. Sam nodded and excused himself to pick up the car leaving Tormund and Jon alone.

 

 

“Tell me about him”, Jon questioned Tormund moving his eyes over to the retreating Sam.

 

 

“He is fine. He may look like a buffoon but the man is all brains”, Tormund replied taking one of his bags. “He took over his father's business a year ago and did well to maintain all his father's clients”. Jon nodded and followed Tormund to the exit.

 

 

“Does he know about me?”, Jon queried a few moments later.

 

 

“Of course he knows you. He worked on your case from the background for the first six years”, Tormund replied surprising Jon. “Which is why Boss hired him and helped him take over his father's firm”.

 

 

Jon cocked an eyebrow, “Take over from who?”

 

 

“After Randell Tarly's death, his partner tried to force Sam to sell the firm but the fool didn't realize that the lad has got powerful friends”, Tormund said chuckling a bit.

 

 

“That's when you guys came here”, Jon said putting two and two together.

 

 

Tormund grinned, “Yeah! We had a nice little fun with that cunt. Enough fun that made him leave the country altogether and then Boss asked us to stay here to keep the lad safe”.

 

 

Jon smiled knowing exactly what sort of fun Tormund was talking about. A car stopped in front of them a few seconds later. Tormund took Jon's bags and put them in the trunk. Jon entered the car and waited for Tormund to get in.

 

 

Once they drove out of the airport Tormund gave him a parcel, “It's your new phone. All our contacts were already saved in that”. Jon nodded and watched them pass the tallest structures of King's Landing in silence.

 

 

“Where are Edd and Grenn?”, he asked after a few minutes.

 

 

“They are in the resort. They wanted to come but I told them to stay there”, Tormund replied.

 

 

After a forty-five minutes drive, they reached a beach. Tormund pointed a finger towards a hotel near the beach, “That's your new home now”. Jon peeked out and saw a six-floor medium sized hotel.

 

 

“Is the place safe?”, Jon enquired further.

 

 

Tormund nodded, “It is. Boss bought this hotel six months ago, through a proxy of course. The boys and I managing it now”. Sam took the car to the underground parking lot and parked the car. They exited the car and took an elevator to the private penthouse on the top floor.

 

 

“The penthouse is for you and we are staying right below you. No one will disturb you up there and you have all the time in the world to brood”, Tormund said grinning slightly.

 

 

Jon chuckled a bit and exited the elevator after it reached the sixth floor. They marched towards the penthouse and heard the door opening. As soon as the door opened his two other friends Edd and Grenn walked towards them and hugged him tightly. Jon hugged them in return, “It's damn good to you see you two cunts”

 

 

“How is the prison?', Grenn asked breaking the embrace.

 

 

“It's comfortable. But Wolves are not meant to be caged”, Jon replied.

 

 

Tormund, Edd and Grenn grinned brightly. “So let's unleash the wolf then”, said Edd.

 

 

All four of them laughed a bit and entered the penthouse with Sam trailing. Jon is not the one to waste time, so immediately he went over to the conference table in the middle of the room. Others also joined him and took their seats. Edd brought the drinks from the shelf and offered it to everyone.

 

 

“Before we start, I'd like to know what Mr. Stark said?”, Jon asked him.

 

 

It was Tormund who answered, “He told us enough. That you are the leader and we are to follow your orders without any questions”.

 

 

“I promise you that I won't do anything that makes you question me”, Jon replied and received a nod from all the men inside.

 

 

“Sam”, Jon then called out the lawyer. “I believe you have information to share”

 

 

“Yes!. Just a minute”, Sam said and shuffled his bag nervously.

 

 

“Relax lad. The wolf won't maul you. Not yet at least”, Tormund said chucking a bit.

 

 

Sam looked shocked but quickly realized it's just a joke and took a file out of his bag. “This is Clegane brothers. The eldest name is Gregor”, he showed a picture of a giant man. “And this his Sandor”, Sam dropped a picture of another huge man with burn marks on his face.

 

 

“They are independent cocaine suppliers from the Island of Stepstones.”, he said further.

 

 

“Who arranged this meet?”, Jon queried then.

 

 

“Quentyn Martell. He is the head of Martell crime family. Took over the leadership after both his father and uncle died in an accident”. Sam answered quickly.

 

 

“Tell me about the Martells”

 

 

“They are one of the oldest families in King's Landing. They were once a mighty house but now they are just the lapdogs for Targaryens but still powerful”

 

 

The name Targaryens piqued Jon's interest. But quickly composed himself and asked Sam to explain further about the connection between the Martells and the Targaryens.

 

 

Sam nodded, “Targaryens are the major power in King's Landing. They run their own business empire and also the underworld organizations. Rhaegar Targaryen is the current mayor of the city and his brother Viserys took care of shady side of the business. Rhaegar married Elia Martell, Quentyn Martell's aunt and since then Martells does the dirty deeds for the Targaryens. It's the main reason why the Martells are no longer a respected house. The other families see them as a lapdog”

 

 

“Hmmm. Enough about them. Tell me more about the drug deal”, Jon said changing the topic.

 

 

“Mr. Stark already sent Two million in laundered cash. I have it and he instructed me to hand over the cash to you. I will bring the cash tomorrow and drive you to the meet at the docks. You are to bring only one of your men with you and no weapons”, Sam explained about the deal.

 

 

“Tormund will come with me to the meet. You two will stay here.”, Jon said pointing the fingers at Edd and Grenn. All four of them nodded and sipped their drinks. They discussed for another hour about all the possible ways to sell the drugs quickly.

 

 

Once the meeting was over, Jon bid his friends farewell. Before leaving Edd handed him a few boxes of condoms with a wicked smile. Jon punched him lightly on the shoulder and closed the door once they left. He threw the condoms over the table and dropped on the bed to take a nap. He took a look outside and heard the evening sun calling him out. He sighed, stood up and decided to hit the beach.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_ **Arianne Martell:** _

 

 

Arianne sat silently in one of the corners of the nightclub attached to her Hotel and watched her brother Quentyn discussing business with two huge men on the other side. Arianne knew exactly what they were discussing and decided to stay out of it. She also knows that those two men will never pay Quentyn, his cut from the deal. They were just using him as the Targaryens used her father to do their bidding for the last three decades. Arianne hated her father for it and now the hate was transferred to her brother who is doing just the same. Her family was one of the powerful in the city three decades ago, now they are just a shadow of the past.

 

 

Growing up, Arianne heard all about her family's past, Arianne wanted to take her family to the top as they were in the past. She had great visions for the future but everything was crumbled down whey the lawyers read her father's will after his death. He left all his businesses to Quentyn and Trystane and left her with only their family hotel, The Water Gardens. She controlled her anger out of respect and decided to give a chance to her brothers. But they failed her and Martell legacy and continued to do it so. They picked up from where their father left off and worshipped the boots of the Targaryens. Arianne doesn't hate her aunt's family, only their influence over the Martells.

 

 

“What's are you thinking?”, the sudden voice of her cousin Nymeria broke away her thoughts.

 

 

“Nothing”, Arianne replied calmly and took a sip of her cocktail.

 

 

Nymeria knew not to push further. She sighed and left Arianne alone with her thoughts. Arianne finished her drink and marched towards the bar to get one more. She collected her drink and turned around to see her other brother Trystane entering the club with his girlfriend Myrcella Baratheon.

  
  
Myrcella is Trystane's girlfriend from college and the daughter of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister. Both her parents are from powerful families and hate the Targaryens to the core. They could come in handy to get rid of the Targaryen influence if both Myrcella and her brother married each other.

 

 

Myrcella and Trystane took their seats in one of the booths and Arianne could see Trystane's hands moving around his girlfriend's thighs. Only if he shows the same enthusiasm in the bed, he could keep his girlfriend forever. But from what Arianne heard, her brother is a useless prick and Myrcella is only dating him because her brother Joffery forced her to for drugs. Arianne knew their relationship won't last long, then as a dutiful sister, Arianne took up the duty to keep Myrcella happy with the Martells. She seduced Myrcella and made her come more than Trystane ever did. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Myrcella quickly turned away to hide her blush. Arianne took her phone out and sent a short message to Myrcella informing her to meet Arianne in her house by 11.00 p.m. Arianne saw Myrcella grinned slightly after reading the message and nodded looking directly at her.

 

 

Arianne smirked and walked towards the corner that she was previously seated. On her way, she glanced towards her favourite portrait on the wall. The portrait of a White Wolf howling at the full moon. Arianne didn't know the reason but somehow this portrait was her favourite since she was a kid. She pictured herself as the moon and waiting desperately for her White Wolf to sing towards her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is pure smut. Jon will hit the beach and pick up a girl for a one night stand. He spent seven years in jail, he needs to get laid. I want to add that in this chapter but felt that it may offend hardcore Jon/Arianne shippers. Hence moved it into a new chapter and added a small Arianne's POV here. 
> 
>  
> 
> Skip the next chapter if you don't like it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please share your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon hit the beach and had an interesting encounter.

 

 

 

 

 

_ **Jon Snow;** _

 

 

Jon emerged from water gasping for breath, the waves hitting all around him and the taste of sea water in his tongue. He threw his hair back and wiped the face with his palm. He spent last thirty minutes in the sea, swimming around and enjoying his freedom to the core. Jon saw the sunlight is slowly fading away and decided to exit. He came out of the water wearing just his black short and headed straight to the place where he kept his belongings. He picked them and carried them to the nearby bar.

 

 

He took his seat, ordered a beer and saw several girls in tiny bikinis playing volleyball. He looked further and saw an olive-skinned woman with a dark curly hair and a stunning body emerging out of the water and headed straight towards the bar, walking seductively. He kept staring at her and didn't shy away when she caught him, instead kept his eye contact same as she bends over and took her stuff from the sand. She was wearing a black bikini and the water droplets dripping down from her body. It's been a long time since Jon had seen such a lovely sight.

 

 

“Here is your beer”, the voice of the bartender made him break the contact. He took the beer and turned once again to watch her, only this time she was much closer to him than before and wearing a robe over the bikini. Jon watched as the girl took the seat next to him with a challenging smile towards him. Jon ignored her and turned towards the beach to watch the waves. She ordered an apple martini and waited for the drink.

 

 

“Nice tattoo”, Jon heard her say in a strange accent, after a few seconds. He turned and saw her watching his Wolf tattoo on his left shoulders.

 

 

“Yours too”, Jon replied pointing towards her butterfly tattoo on her neck.

 

 

“Thank you. A friend of my mine did this back in Naath”, she said touching her tattoo.

 

 

“Ahh! Hence the butterfly I guess”

 

 

She grinned brightly, “I'm glad you managed to pick that up. Not many people here knew of that place”. “Have you ever visited Naath?”, she added a few seconds later.

 

 

Jon shook his head, “Not yet but I heard that the place is beautiful”.

 

 

“It is!”, she replied immediately.

 

 

He nodded, “So what bring you here ? Miss?”

 

 

“Missandei”, she said and offered her hand for a shake.

 

 

Jon shook her hand and questioned, “Miss Sandy?”

 

 

She laughed a little, “It's Missandei, not Miss Sandy”

 

 

“Missandei”, Jon repeated after her. “I'll remember that. I'm Jon by the way”.

 

 

She smiled gently “As for your other question, I work here at Targaryen group of companies”. The name Targaryen peaked his interest and he decided to get some insights.

 

 

“That's great! You must know the mayor then?”, Jon asked casually.

 

 

“Oh no! I work for his sister Miss Daenerys Targaryen. She is the head of Targaryen Charity division.”, she replied.

 

 

 _'This bitch could be useful',_ Jon thought to himself.

 

 

He took a gulp of his beer, “Must be nice working for a great cause ?”

 

 

“It is! Miss Daenerys is a great person. Her works in the Essos earned her worldwide recognition”, she replied still smiling brightly.

 

 

“Sounds like you admire her a lot. She must be lucky to have such an employee like you!”

 

 

“I do. She visited our Island and offered me the Job”

 

 

“Then I must thank her for bringing such a gorgeous woman like you to our country”, Jon said raising his beer up in the air.

 

 

She cocked an eyebrow, “That's your usual pick up line?”

 

 

Jon chuckled a bit, “Pick up lines are useless in the army”.

 

 

Missandei opened her eyes wide in surprise, “You are in the army?”

 

 

“I was in the army. Just left the service after seven years”.

 

 

“I should have guessed. You kinda look and speak like a military person”.

 

 

 _'Dumb cunt',_ he said it to himself watching her intensely.

 

 

“Is it so?”

 

 

“Yeah. You got a killer body, serious face and not to forget the way you watched me earlier, like a hungry wolf”, she replied casually.

 

 

“Well, you certainly can't blame me for that”, Jon replied smiling casually and finished his beer.

 

 

“You have sand on your hair”, Jon said then motioning towards her curls.

 

 

“So do you”, she replied smiling seductively.

 

 

Jon ran his hands through his hair and sighed, “Guess I have to take a shower”.

 

 

“Yeah, you do that. I will take a shower after I reach my home. Public showers in here are utter useless”, she said paying her bill.

 

 

“You can take one in my room. Up there”, Jon said pointing towards his hotel opposite to the beach.

 

 

Missandei cocked an eyebrow, “In your shower or with you?", she purred. 

 

 

“Whatever you prefer”, he replied standing up from his stool.

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jon breathed in pleasure as the warm water hit his naked body from the top and Missandei on her knees sucking his cock like a pro. It's been seven years since Jon put his cock in something other than his hands.

 

 

Jon put his hands on the back of her head and forced her mouth deep into him. She struggled to breathe as Jon hit her deep into her throat but managed to control it and sucked him wildly and swirling her tongue on his tip occasionally.

 

 

“That’s so good, Missi. Keep going” he moans and heard her hum in response. She massaged balls using one hand and used the other to squeeze his ass.

 

 

Before Long Jon senses that he is close and removed himself from her mouth. She wined in protest but quickly yelped in surprise as Jon took hold of her breast and pulled her a bit upwards. He then squeezed her breasts together and palmed her nipples gently.

 

 

“Grab 'em together”, Jon ordered and Missandei followed knowing exactly what should be done. He kneeled a little and placed his cock below her tits. Jon thrust into the tight space between Missandei's breasts and watched her try to lick his tip every time it came out of her squeezed medium sized tits. He fucked her tits for a few more times and came hard, spilling his cum all over her tits and growling loudly. He took a moment and admired how his cum washed down her tits and the hungry look on her face.

 

 

Jon pulled Missandei upwards and pulled her towards for a hot kiss. Both their tongues fought for dominance and he heard her moan inside his mouth when squeezed her ass. Their lips parted after a few seconds and he pushed her back to the wet tile of his bath.

 

 

Jon without wasting any time licked her neck and ventured lower to her freshly fucked breasts. Her breath catches when he runs his tongue over her left nipple and used his right hand to pinch the other one.

 

 

“Jon…”, he heard her moan from above. Encouraged by her seductive voice, he sucked her tits harder and bit them lightly. She whimpered but pushed her chest forward eagerly.

  
  


As his mouth still feasting on her tits, his hand travelled lower to her cunt and found her clit.

 

"There, just like that. Ohhhh Jonnnnn!!!!”, she blurted out as he flicked and circled her clit before inserting two fingers into her.

  
  


“You like that don’t you?” Jon moaned into her tits as he continued to fuck her fast with his fingers.

  
  


“Oh! Yes! Yes! Oh my God! Fuckkkkkkk!”, she screamed in her same exotic accent.

  
  


“Good”, Jon whispered and removed his mouth from her breasts. He kneeled in front of her and

 

She yelped as Jon buried his face in her cunt and traced her folds with his tongue. Jon felt drunk just by inhaling her deep exotic scent and hummed into her.

  
  


She grabbed his head and pulled his face closer to her, wrapping her skinny legs around his shoulders and rubbed her cunt into his face as he licked, sucked and flicked his tongue fast and hard over her swollen clit without stopping his fingers from fucking her mercilessly.

  
  


"Oooh, Jon! Yes! Fuckkkkkk...Uunghh ”

  
  


Within few seconds her insides tightened around his fingers and her legs started shaking as he licked and flicked her clit. She came undone a few seconds later screaming his name like a prayer. Jon licked every drop of her juice, stood up with a wicked grin and saw her breathing heavily with wide eyes.

  
  


She moved her hands to his crotch, stroked his cock and made it hard once again with a lusty look. “Let me get the condom”, Jon whispered in her ear.

  
  


Missandei shook her head, “No need. I'm on birth control and I need you inside me now!”.

  
  


Jon smiled, used his knees to part her thighs wide and rubbed his hardened cock over her wet folds. She let out a sound as he went inside her in one full motion and stayed inside for a few seconds enjoying the fell of a hot wet cunt around his cock after a long time. She squeezed her eyes and then started moving her hips. Jon lifted her and pushed her back to the glass partition.

  
  


She circled her olive-skinned legs around his firm ass as he started thrusting in and out of her. Jon picked up his pace, kissing her hard, both suppressing their moans into each other's mouth. Both set a natural rhythm as their hips moved in unison. Missandei shrieked as Jon moved his mouth to her neck and bit a fleshy part of her neck and Jon let out a growl when she bit Jon's ear lob in return whimpering strange words as he continued to fuck her up against the shower partition at a brutal pace. The sound of his skin slapping hers with water dripping down their bodies overcomes the sound of the running shower.

  
  


"Oh yes, Jon! Unggggg ungggg uunggg!" She begins to scream in his ear, her nails digging deep into his back. Jon then turned her around and pushed her front to the glassed partition and then grabbed her hips. She screamed as he entered her once again from behind, and thrust into her vigorously.

 

He grabbed Missandei's curly hair and pulled her head bit towards him. Both their lips meet for a hungry kiss, swallowing both their moans. Jon kept pounding into her at a raw pace and felt her walls squeeze around him tighter after a few minutes. Missandei arched her back as far as possible and he reached around her hips to rub her nub.

  
  


“Oh fuck, oh God!, fuck yes, Jon!!!!" 

  
  


With every thrust, she screamed and her legs started shaking as he circled and flicked her clit. She once again exploded, harder than the last time screaming uncontrollably. Jon managed to pound into her for a few more times, but her exotic accent coupled with the feel of her cunt clenching his cock did him good and he came hard inside her growling loudly.

  
  


He released her from his hold and leaned back against the wall closing his eyes and enjoying the warm water. He opened his eyes and saw Missandei is on the floor panting heavily. Jon picked her slender form up and pulled her towards him to enjoy the warm shower.

  
  


Once they finished cleaning up good, “Ready for one more round?”, Jon asked with a smirk. He lifted her immediately after receiving an enthusiastic nod and carried her to the bed to satisfy his seven-year-old carnal cravings.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter earlier, that's why I updated it this soon. Next chapter will be updated next weekend. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please share your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

_ **Samwell Tarly:** _

 

 

Sam parked his car in the basement of the hotel and called Tormund, asking him to bring the boys down to carry the bags to the penthouse. After a few minutes, he heard the elevator door in the parking lot open and saw Tormund, Edd and Grenn stepping out of the elevator. Tormund waved after noticing Sam and all three of Mr. Stark's men walked towards him. Looking at the three men, Sam felt so out of pace in his usual grey coloured formal suits. Tormund was wearing dark blue jeans and a plain white shirt. His fiery red hair combed neatly and beard was looking as thoroughly kempt as ever. Grenn was in his black pant and a red t-shirt and finally, Edd was in his dark grey hoodie and blue jeans.

 

 

“Do you have it all?”, Tormund questioned after shaking Sam's hand in mutual respect.

 

 

Sam opened the car door to reveal four big bags containing Two Million in cash, “Here is everything Mr. Stark sent me. Two million in total”.

 

 

Tormund nodded and proceeded to take the bags out of the car. He handed each one of them a bag and lead them towards the elevator. All four of them entered the elevator and Sam looked at the watch. It was 8:33 am and the meet with the Clegane brothers is to take place exactly at Ten in an abandoned warehouse near the Docks.

 

 

Edd pushed the button for the sixth-floor penthouse and the elevator ascends to their destination. Sam felt the elevator jerk slightly and the doors finally opened on the sixth floor. Tormund exited first followed by Sam, Edd and Grenn, each holding a bag in their hands.

 

 

When they neared the Penthouse, they heard the door unlock from the other side. The door opened to reveal a beautiful olive-skinned woman walk out of the penthouse grinning brightly after giving a goodbye kiss to Jon. All four of them stood in shock as the woman walked out of the penthouse. Sam heard Jon clear his throat from the entrance and all four of them turned their eyes from the retreating figure to Jon. He looked at the bags and then invited them inside.

 

 

“Seven hells Snow!”, Tormund said grinning brightly at Jon.

 

 

Jon smirked, “Don't!”, pointing fingers at Tormund cutting him off before he could complete the sentence.

 

 

Tormund patted Jon on the shoulders, “If a man does not use his member it grows smaller and smaller, until one day he wants to piss and cannot find it”, he said with a chuckle. Jon sent a Tormund a glare. “I wanted to arrange you some whores, but I know it's not you”, he added later.  They took their places at the meeting table and placed the bags on the table.

 

He then turned towards Sam, “Is that all of it?”, Jon asked pointing the bags.

 

 

Sam opened one of the bags, “Half a million in each”.

 

 

Jon nodded and took a seat at the head of the table. As soon as he seated, everyone's face turned from jovial into a serious one. Sam spent a year with Tormund, Edd and Grenn and he knew that this is exactly how these men conduct business. Laughing and joking in one moment and suddenly turning into a gangster the next.

 

 

Jon opened one of the bags, took some cash out and handed it over to Grenn, “For the Cars. I need at least four”.

 

 

Grenn nodded, “I know just the guy. He is a small-time car thief but an effective one”.

 

 

“Maintain a safe distance with him. Last things I need is to get involved with small-time thieves”, Jon replied looking at Grenn, who nodded in response.

 

 

“How many guns do we have?”, Jon questioned looking at Tormund.

 

 

“Not much, only three pistols”, Tormund answered. “Boss told us to stay low”, he added later.

 

 

“Now Where we can get more?”, Jon asked looking at Sam.

 

 

Sam cleared his throat, “Baratheon crime family. They are the only ones who deal with weapons in the city”.

 

 

“No! Not the big families”, Jon responded quickly. “Any other option?”, he asked with raising his eyebrow.

 

 

Sam thought for a minute, “I know a guy in downtown. He is a former gunrunner, left the business after his brother got caught. He might know something”, Sam replied confidently.

 

 

Jon stared at him carefully, “How do you know him?”

 

 

Sam looked up, “I represented his brother in court and did well to reduce the prison sentence.”

 

 

Jon nodded, “Very well. Give the information to Edd. He will check the guy out”. Sam took out his phone and sent Edd the contact information of the gunrunner.

 

 

“Is there anything else?", Jon questioned the men later.

 

 

“Actually there is!”, Sam said. “The Martells called. They are sending their own men to officiate the deal.”.

 

 

“What for?”, Grenn questioned in his gruff voice.

 

 

“To stamp their authority”, Jon replied calmly before Sam could answer.

 

 

“Yes!”, he agreed. “It also helps them to take their cut from the deal on the spot instead of running after them”.

 

 

Jon nodded and then took the remaining cash leaving only one of the bags behind and stashed them all in his personal vault. “I'm going to take a bath. Give me thirty minutes”, Jon said looking at Sam and left the room.

 

 

Tormund walked over to the kitchen and decided to make some breakfast. By the time Jon returned, Tormund, Edd, Grenn and Sam finished their food and left some for Jon. ut he refused and took the cash bag from the table Jon decided to go all black. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a black pant and black leather boots. Jon refused the food, took the cash bag from the table and signalled Sam and Tormund to follow.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sam drove Jon and Tormund for twenty minutes and finally reached the old abandoned warehouse exactly at 10.00 a.m. They were greeted by two Martell men, Gerris Drinkwater and Archibald, both holstered a gun each on their hips. Sam knew of them during his rare interactions with Quentyn Martell, both of them are close companions of Mr. Martell. Gerris checked them out for weapon and then escorted them into the warehouse after receiving a nod from his partner. 

 

 

“It's strange for Mr. Martell to send his men to officiate the meeting”, Sam asked Gerris breaking the silence.

 

 

“It was his sister's idea”, Gerris huffed. “She felt that the Clegane brothers are gonna run away without paying their cut”.

 

 

Sam nodded and entered the warehouse with Jon and Tormund trailing behind. They walked for a few more and stopped suddenly inside the old building. Sam saw the Clegane brothers standing a dozen feet opposite of them holding a bag. Gerris turned and asked Sam to give him the cash.

 

 

“First the product”, Jon said from behind.

 

 

Gerris watched Jon intensely for a few seconds and then succumbed to Jon's wish. He walked over to Archibald, who took his position alongside the Clegane brothers and whispered something in his ear. Archibald then turned to the Clegane brothers, discussed something with them and then took the briefcase from them. The Martell men then walked towards Sam, took one of the cocaine packs and cut it open slightly to check it.

 

 

Gerris took a whiff and shook his head, “This is some good shit”, he said to Sam. He offered it to Jon and Tormund but both of them refused it.

 

 

“You have assurance from the Martells. We deal only the best”, Archibald quickly added.

 

 

To say the next few minutes were the most horrifying moment in Sam's life is an understatement. Sam didn't know what happen, only as soon as Jon handed the cash to Gerris, they heard several gunshots from their left, outside the building. Sam saw Gregor Clegane got shot and went down clutching his neck, blood spurting out, in between his fingers. Sandor went behind a barricade and shielded himself from the onslaught.

 

 

Jon and Tormund did the same dragging Sam along with them. He saw Gerris pulling Archibald's lifeless body to cover. Gerris took his gun out and fired a few shots towards the broken windows but quickly went down after getting hit on the chest several times. He crumpled to the floor, his blood spilling into a pool on the ground, running into the cracks. Both the merchandise and the cash were on the ground near Archibald's body.

 

 

The attackers were still firing at them, “We need to get the money and the drugs”, Sam heard Jon say from his right.

 

 

“Are you out of your fucking mind?”, Tormund shouted furiously.

 

 

“I have to try!. I'm not failing in my first task in seven years”, Jon roared back.

 

 

Tormund sighed, “We will find these fuckers later and deliver them the northern justice but, first we need to get out of her. Alive!”.

 

 

“He is right, we need to get the hell outta here!”, Sam agreed in a trembling voice. Jon looked at the cash and the drugs, groaned in anger and then nodded. His eyes were red with fury.

 

 

After a few minutes of crouching and hiding from the gunfire, they made the run towards the exit. The attackers were closing in from all angles now, as Sam and his company kept running keeping their heads low. Several bullets flew over them barely missing them. He couldn't hear or see very much. All he knew was that he was being dragged towards the car by Tormund and Jon shouting them to move their asses fast from behind.

 

 

Within a few seconds, the gun sounds faded in the air as they reached their car safely without a scratch. Tormund pushed Sam on the back before climbing himself and Jon took the driver's seat.

 

 

“The key!”, Jon asked him with a menacing look. Sam stumbled a bit but handed the keys, trembling like a leaf. Jon quickly started the engine, drove out of the warehouse swiftly. Feeling sick, Sam puked all over the car before passing out on Tormund's shoulders.

 

 

The next time he opened his eyes, he was laid out flat on the couch and Edd was looking at him from above. It took a moment to realize that he was in the penthouse and still alive. Sam quickly jumped and saw Jon cursing and pacing around the room. Sam took the water from the table and emptied it completely.

 

 

“He is up!”, Edd said to Jon.

 

 

Jon looked at him and kneeled in front of him, “Are you alright ?”, he asked in concern. Sam nodded affirmatively.

 

 

Jon sighed, “Good! I want you to be on top of this as quickly as possible. We need the money back”.

 

 

Sam nodded, “Do you want me to inform Mr. Stark?”

 

 

“No!”, Jon shouted angrily. “I'm not gonna inform the man that we've failed in our very first task”, he added later.

 

 

Sam trembled in fear, “I won't tell. You can trust me on this”, he assured Jon.

 

 

Jon stared at him for a few seconds. For a moment, Sam thought he will pass out once again but instead felt relieved when Jon nodded. “Now! I want to know what happened in the warehouse and who is responsible for the assault?”, asked Jon. 

 

 

“I saw both the Martell's men and one of the Clegane brothers, I think it's Gregor, went down”, Tormund answered looking grim.

 

 

“You two”, Jon called out Edd and Grenn, “Check the local hospitals for anyone with the gunshot injury. If the other Clegane is still alive, I want him questioned before the cops get their hands on him”. Edd and Grenn nodded and walked out of the penthouse.

 

 

“We should speak with the Martells. Two of their own men were killed, they might have more information”, Sam voiced his thoughts.

 

 

Jon turned his eyes towards him, “Where I can find them ?”.

 

 

“The Water Gardens!', Sam breathed out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter. Jon and the Martells meet. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading. Plz, share your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and the Martells meet.

__

 

 

_ **Arianne Martell:** _

 

 

Arianne groaned in frustration as the buzzer of her phone went off on the nearby stand, notifying her that a text message has been received. She opened her eyes and found Myrcella still asleep on her huge water bed, cuddled onto her. Arianne tried to untangle herself from Myrcella's skinny arms but only ended up back on the bed after Myrcella shot open her eyes and pulled Arianne back to the bed with a surprising force.

 

“Someone's been naughty!”, Arianne giggled as Cella's soft hand travels down cup her cunt. She tried to get up once again but Cella planted herself on top keeping Arianne in place.

 

“It's almost 1 P.M, Cella. I need to get ready for work”.

 

“I don't want to get out of this bed, Ari”, she said, licking her chest and taking her dark nipple into her mouth biting it lightly.

 

Arianne chuckled, “Do you think I want to get out and face my annoying brothers?”.

 

“At least they are not Joffery!”, Arianne heard Cella reply and felt hot droplets on her chest a few seconds later. By instinct, Arianne lifted Cella's head and found her in tears. Cella may have been Arianne's conquest but she truly cared for the girl and wanted to shred her jerk of a brother into thousand pieces.

 

“You can stay here if you want!”, Arianne said running her hands on Cella's beautiful golden hair. Arianne grabbed her phone from the stand, unlocked it to see a text message from Quentyn. She opened and read the content:

 

_The deal has gone south at the Docks._

 

_Gerris and Archie are dead._

 

_Q._

 

Arianne shot up after reading it, eyes widen in shock and sweat pouring on her.

 

Myrcella noticed it, “What's wrong?”, she questioned with a worried face.

 

“Nothing! I have to go”, Arianne replied and climbed out of bed.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later, she entered the Sunspear estate and barged into Quentyn's office. “What happened?”, she questioned as soon as she found him sitting on his chair.

 

He stood up and walked towards the door. “There has been an ambush during the deal”, he said closing the door. “Gerris and Archibald were killed and one of the Cleganes”,

 

“Who did this?”, she responded with a question of her own.

 

“I don't know. It was Samwell Tarly who informed me via phone call”. “He was there during the exchange, escaped unharmed”, he added later.

 

Arianne knew Samwell, it was him who contacted Quentyn to arrange the deal, “What about the buyers?”

 

“They escaped the ambush just by a whisker and they lost their money as well”.

 

“Do you think they arranged it?”, she pressed further. It's not impossible for the buyers to arrange the meeting and then set up an ambush to take both the product and the money.

 

“I doubt it, Ari. Sam told me that they are trustworthy people. Sam mentioned they were pissed off and blaming us for leaking the information”

 

"Whom do you think leaked the information?”, she asked furiously. 

 

Quentyn looked at her mockingly, “Are you sure you didn't tell anything to Myrcella?”. Arianne didn't respond but kept staring at him, “Don't play innocent with me Ari. I know what are you doing with her!”, he added after a few seconds. 

 

“I didn't tell her and my relationship with Cella is none of your business”, she responded. 

 

“You are right, it's none of my business. If you are done seething. We need to talk about the current situation.”

 

“Who are the buyers?”

 

“Just some small timers but Sam mentioned they are very dangerous. They are now searching for Sandor Clegane”.

 

“Did you recover the bodies?”

 

“No!”, he shouted at her face. “Cops were all over the place!”

 

“Contact Aegon or Viserys. They might know something”,

 

“Do you think I didn't try that. They are hopeless”

 

“We have to do something, Quen!”

 

“Don't lecture me on this. Did you forget all this is your fault?

 

Of course, Arianne expected this, “Cleganes were gonna rip you off. I did what I had to do to get our cut”

 

“You don't know that”, he replied to her face. 

 

“I do know that!”

 

“And now two of our men are dead”.

 

“It wasn't my fault”, she screamed and left his office ignoring him completely.

 

Arianne climbed into her car and screamed top of her lungs letting out her frustration. She took a cigarette and lit it up to calm her nerve. She decided to get in contact with the lawyer to clean up this mess and dialled his number. Thankfully, Sam attended the call and agreed to meet her privately. He texted her the address of a hotel near the beach, just a few minutes from Sunspear and promised her that he will keep this meeting a secret.

 

Arianne parked her car at the hotel that Sam mentioned and walked towards the reception, “Hi. I'm Arianne. Here to meet Mr. Tarly. He was expecting me ”, she announced standing in front of the receptionist with her fakest smile. The blonde haired bitch called upstairs and spoke with someone on the other end. She took out a room key and handed it to Arianne, “Mr. Tarly requested you to meet him in room 307. The elevator is that way”, the blond bitch said pointing towards the elevator.

 

Arianne took the key, entered the elevator and pushed the button. She exited on the third floor and found the room no:307. She inserted the key and entered the room. The room was empty and Arianne sent a text to her cousin, Nymeria to let her know where Arianne is. She heard footsteps outside the door and Samwell Tarly entered the room with a guy behind him.

 

“Ms. Martell, it's a pleasure to meet you”, Sam greeted her shaking her hand.

 

Arianne eyed the other guy in the room and Sam noticed it, “Ohh. Forgive my manners. This is Jon Snow”, Sam introduced the stranger with a professional smile.

 

Arianne nodded, “I believe we have something to discuss, Mr. Tarly”.

 

“That we do”, Jon said before Sam could reply. “You can leave Sam”, he added later in a chilling voice looking at Sam.

 

Arianne stared at Jon for a few seconds and knew very well that he was the guy she came here to talk. Arianne nodded at Sam and saw him scurry out of the room.

 

“Please take a seat, Ms. Martell”, Jon said calmly motioning towards the couch.

 

“Drinks?”, he asked later knitting his brows.

 

“I'm not here to drink, Mr. Snow”, she replied in refusal.

 

Jon nodded and took a seat opposite of her, “You said you are here to talk”. Arianne nodded. “Then talk”, he said later.

 

Arianne sighed, “What happened at the Docks?”.

 

Jon's eyes darkened, “You wouldn't be here if you didn't know Ms. Martell”.

 

“Did you find anything?”, Arianne questioned.

 

Jon shook his head, “Did you?”.

 

“My doubt is on you, Mr. Snow”, she replied looking directly at him. His eyes darkened at hearing this. He then stood up and walked towards her like a wolf stalking its prey. Arianne felt nervous but did well to hide it. She stood up as well and locked her eyes to his in defiance. Her hand unconsciously moved towards her handbag to take out her Glock G43 pistol but stopped when he grabbed her hand and twisted it around her back and spinning her around in the process. Arianne winced in pain and tried to get away from his hold but his superior strength made it impossible.

 

“I'm going to say this once and you'll do well to take this in your brain”, he whispered in her ear threateningly. Arianne felt the first tinge of anger and tried to kick him behind but he caught her right leg in between his knees.

 

“You don't know who I am?”, she breathed out trying to scare him.

 

He chuckled and took a deep breath inhaling her scent, “ I know exactly who you are Ms. Martell. And I also know who your uncle is?”. Arianne always felt annoyed when someone mentioned her and her uncle mayor Rhaegar in the same breath, and Jon certainly multiplied it my million times.

 

“I lost half a million golden dragons and escaped a certain death in just a nick of time.”, she heard him say. “We are not responsible for the ambush and the death of your men”, he added later.

 

“Now, if you understand this we can continue our discussion further to track the assholes who wronged us. If not, you can leave!”, he said coldly releasing her from his clutches. Arianne rubbed her wrist and saw him take out her pistol from the bag. He removed the clip and the loaded bullet and placed them on the table on her side.

 

“Forgive my manners, Ms. Martell. I don't like when people question my honesty”.

 

Arianne recalled what he said in her mind and realized what he said was true. If they had arranged the ambush, they would have travelled halfway across the world by now with the money and the cocaine.

 

She gathered enough courage and decided to trust him. “I need a drink”, she said to him and took her seat. “Bourbon, on the rocks”, she added later.

 

A small smile crept up on his face. He nodded and walked towards the phone to order the drinks. He returned a few seconds later and took his seat opposite to her. Both of them stared at each other and waited for the drinks to arrive.

 

“Where are you from Mr. Snow?”, she asked to break the silence. “Your accent is a bit northern”

 

“Beyond the wall”, he replied. “A town called Hardhome”, he added later with a small smile.

 

“So you are an immigrant”.

 

“An illegal one, too”.

 

“How long were you in our country?”

 

“Just more than three years. I ....”, he trailed a bit “ship certain things back to my home, Ms Martell”.

 

“Smuggle you mean!”, she asked cocking an eyebrow.

 

“You can also call it like that”, he replied smiling softly. A genuine smile that reached his eyes. Arianne must admit, he is indeed a very handsome man. His shoulder length dark curls pushed back nicely, his short beard trimmed to perfection and his skin was so pale no doubt the result of cold weather north of the wall. There was absolutely no doubt that he will turn heads wherever he goes but Arianne wasn't one of them. She pushed those girlish dreams a long time ago. From her interaction with him so far, she figured he was certainly dangerous and could be useful to her. Maybe she could put her cousin, Tyene to seduce him and keep him close to her.

 

It was at that moment, they heard a knock on the door and a maid walked in with two glasses of bourbon. Jon collected and offered one to Arianne. Jon dismissed the maid after giving her a handsome tip and took his seat.

 

He took a sip of his drink and looked at her, “Tell me, Ms. Martell, why are you here?. I was told that your brother Quentyn is the head of your family”.

 

Arianne looked at him furiously, “Are you asking this because I'm a woman?”, she shouted angrily, her nose flaring and her eyes burning into him.

 

He blinked a few times in confusion, “I apologize Ms. Martell. The words came out wrong”, he said sincerely. “I'm from the north. We treat women the same way as men”, he added later.

 

“I asked it out of curiosity. I thought we'd be speaking with your brother but surprised to hear of your visit”, he said further.

 

“My brother blames me for the deaths of our men”, she replied in low voice. “And I wanted to find out who killed them”.

 

Jon nodded and finished his drink, “And you thought we will help you”.

 

“We have a mutual enemy. You lost your money and we lost our men”.

 

“Didn't you question me just a few minutes ago?”.

 

“That...”, she trailed off a bit. She sighed, “That was a mistake on my part. If you had arranged the ambush, I don't think you would be sitting here”.

 

Jon stared at her with his dark grey eyes and nodded in response. “It takes brave men and women to admit their mistake, Ms Martell and you earned my respect”.

 

“I don't need your respect, Mr. Snow. I need answers”, she replied coldly.

 

“That you will certainly have”, he said and took out his phone from his pocket. He did something for a few seconds but Arianne couldn't see. He then lifted his head and slid his phone towards her on the table.

 

She took the phone and saw that a local news website on the screen. “There is no news about the shootout or the police activity in any of local news”, he said looking at her.

 

Arianne knew exactly what he was implying, “That means the information about the shootout was contained”, she breathed out. “It was done by someone with enough power to keep it a secret”, she added later.

 

Jon nodded, “That's exactly what I think Ms. Martell”. Arianne's mind went on a fully to figure out who did this but couldn't pinpoint any. She wants to find out who killed her men and probably the snake inside the Martells. 

 

“Here is my card”, Arianne said and slides her card toward him. “I want you to keep me informed”.

 

“Why should I?”, he questioned. Arianne knows exactly how to play small timers like Jon. They will answer only to money. 

 

“I could pay you”, she responded quickly

 

“How much?”

 

“The entire money you lost if you find the guys responsible and handed them over to me alive”. it's a bit too much but money was never a problem for Arianne. 

 

His eyes widened at hearing the price. “Gerris and Archie are two of my most trusted men. Also, I wanted to know who ratted us out”, she quickly added.

 

“What about your brother?'

 

“He doesn't need to know”

 

Jon nodded, “I'm meeting him tonight”

 

“I'd like you to keep this meeting to ourselves”.

 

Jon stood up, “You got a deal, Ms. Martell”, he said and offered his hand. Arianne shook his hand and bid him farewell.

 

 

 

_ **Jon:** _

 

 

Jon and Sam exited the Water Gardens after meeting with Quentyn Martell and proceeded towards the parking lot. Arianne seated innocently behind her brother the whole time.

 

“What do you think, Jon?”, Jon heard Sam question him from behind

 

“Quentyn is a fool but his sister is a different matter.”, Jon replied. 

 

“She is beautiful, clever and extremely dangerous. We need to be careful with her”, he added later.

 

“Do you think she did it?”

 

“It's possible. She is using us to get the people responsible either to silence them before they could leak anything or she has a genuine reason to avenge her men”.

 

Sam nodded and started the car. Jon took out his phone and saw a text message from an unknown number. He opened the message and read the content.

 

 

_Sept of Baelor,_

 

_11.00 a.m tomorrow,_

 

_Varys._

 

 

“ _Its time to meet the spider”,_ he said it to himself and then dialled Missandei's number.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

_ **** _

 

 

_ **Jon Snow:** _

 

Jon wakes up to the sound of an annoying alarm and felt a soft pleasant weight leaving his body. He groaned in frustration and slowly opened his eyes to see a very naked Missandei shutting off her alarm. Jon touched her and ran his hand all over her naked back, tracking her bra marks all the way over to her dark small nipples. She giggled when he circled her nipple and immediately she rolls over, back into his warmth, settling herself on top of him, and nuzzling her face into his neck.

“Good morning”, she murmured against his neck as she grinds herself over his morning wood.

“Morning,” he replied, kissing the top of her head. His hands traveled lower to cup her glorious ass, drawing a deep sigh from her. She pushed herself up, her hands on his chest and her hips still grounded on his crotch. The early morning sunlight peeking through the curtains and bathed Missandei's ethereal beautiful skin. She then took his cock from her ass crack and guided him to her entrance.

Missandei breathed a high-pitched moan when he entered her from beneath lifting his ass in unison to meet her. She moaned his name in her exotic foreign accent as his hands then reached up to cup her breasts. His twisted and circled her nipples as she rode him hard and fast, her beautiful eyes fluttered as she threw her head back biting her lip hard.

Jon climbed up to meet her lips for a hungry kiss giving no fuck about the morning breath. It seems like she didn't care about that as well, as she returned it with the same hunger.

“Jon!!!”, she purred when he sucked on her neck, and she sped up the thrust of her hips, her lips parted in an ‘o’.

“You’re fucking beautiful”, Jon whispered in her ear and turned her around to lay out her on her back without removing himself from her. He took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the naked goddess under him and without wasting a second, he started thrusting in and out of her furiously.

She spread her legs wider to take him deeper into and threw her head back, screaming loudly as he pounded into her mercilessly. The sounds of their flesh slapping together echoed in the empty house. She threw her head back in pleasure, her head in between the pillows and her hands over his ass. Jon grabbed her Jaw and forced her to look at him as he drove his cock into her until Missandei was trembling underneath him.

It only took a few minutes for her raw fucking for her body to shake vigorously. “Jon! Jon! I'm gonna....gonna”, Missandei cried as her peak hit her hard even before she could finish what she wanted to scream. Jon fucked her hard through her orgasm and reached his climax after a few more thrusts growling like a mad wolf, spilling inside her before dropping down on the bed.

As they laid panting heavily, Missandei's phone ringed and she received a call from someone named “Grey”. She sighed, ignored the call and sent a text to that person. Jon's phone too chimed to notify the reminder he set for the meeting with Varys, which is to take place in three hours. He tried to climb off from the bed only to yanked back by Missandei's skinny arms.

“Where are you going?”, she whispered in his ear, her tits rubbing his naked chest.

Jon chuckled, “I have a meeting with a real estate agent at 11.00”.

“Well, it's only fair if you use my shower as I used yours”, she said kissing his brows and all over his face. “And we can bathe together to save water”, she added innocently kissing down his body. Jon looked at the woman on top of him and decided to accept her offer for a shower.

  


* * *

  
  


Three hours later, he took a cab and arrived on Sept of Baelor exactly at 11.00. Before that, he went back to his hotel and dressed appropriately for his meeting with the Spider. He entered the building and found it strangely empty except for a fat man sitting on one of the benches in the middle. Jon walked towards him and took his seat beside him.

They remained in silence for a few seconds and their silence was only broken by the closing sound of the Sept's huge doors.

“Do you know the history of this building, Mr. Snow?”, the fat man asked still looking at the statue before him.

“I read it in school but I have a feeling that's not what this meeting is about, Mr. Varys”, Jon replied in the same manner as Varys.

Varys chuckled and then turned his head towards Jon, “Sometimes I forget that you northerners hate these small talks”.

Jon turned towards him, “ First of all, I want to thank you, Mr. Varys”. “Benjen said you helped Mr. Stark to get me out of the prison”, he added later.

“No thanks necessary”, Varys replied casually.

Jon looked at the man before him curiously, “I'm grateful for your help but why did you help me?”.

Varys looked at him, smiling softly. “Take a walk with me, Mr. Snow”, he said and walked slowly towards one of the windows. Jon followed him and went to stand near the window overlooking the city.

“What do you know about the relationship between Government and the families?”, Varys questioned him a few seconds later.

“Only what Mr. Stark taught me. Government and the Gangs are two sides of the same coin”, Jon answered recalling all his lessons from Mr. Stark. “Gangs do the Government's work without a recognized authority”.

Varys nodded, “Mr. Stark taught you well”. “ And What do you see down there?”, Varys questioned pointing towards the city.

Jon looked at the shit pile of a city before him, “A city, full of people, minding their own business”, Jon replied casually.

Varys nodded, “Precisely. This is peace”, he said and turned around to face Jon, “And the men like Mr. Stark help the government to maintain peace”.

Jon cocked an eyebrow, “So you are a servant of peace?”.

“I am, so are you, Mr. Snow”, he replied with a polite smile. Varys sensed Jon's confusion, “The government respects Mr. Stark and all the Starks before him. They did a wonderful job in maintaining the peace in the North. And that peace was threatened when the Boltons rebelled against the Starks seven years ago. The conflict of the underworld should remain in there but Boltons decided against it and I was tasked to end that war. But you ended it swiftly and saving so many lives in the process. Getting you out of the prison was just my reward to you”.

“I heard that it was the Lannisters, behind the Boltons' rebellion”, Jon questioned further to find out the people responsible for him to spend seven years behind the bar.

Varys turned to look at Jon's eyes, “Only rumors and I'd advise you against acting on the basis of a rumor, Mr. Snow”.

Jon sensed the warning tone beneath his words and decided to drop the subject, “Benjen said you might require my help with small things. So what can I do for you today, Mr. Varys?”.

“Nothing right now”, he replied simply. “I just want to meet you, Mr. Snow. It's nice to finally put a face to your name”, Varys added later. He then took out a file and handed it to Jon. “I heard you ran into some trouble yesterday at the docks”, he said pointing towards the file. “Find him and you'll find your stuff”, Varys added later. Jon thanked Varys and hid the file inside his shirt to go through it after.

“Consider it as my welcoming gift, Mr. Snow”, Varys replied and offered his hands for a shake. Jon shook his hand, “I believe this is just the beginning of a wonderful friendship”, Varys said and proceeded to walk out of the Sept leaving Jon alone in the building.

Jon opened the file and found a picture of an ugly frog-faced cop and all the information about him. He took out his phone to call Tormund but found a text from him notifying Jon that they found Sandor Clegane. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading. Plz share your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains some torture scenes.

_ **Arianne Martell:** _

  
It's the summer afternoon and the sun was beaming down at her as she parked her car outside Jon's hotel. He received a call from Jon to inform her that they found Sandor Clegane and he was going to the hotel to have a talk with Clegane. Arianne immediately told him to wait for her and quickly jumped into her car and reached the hotel in no time.

“Miss Martell”, she heard her name being called from behind as she entered the lobby. Arianne turned around to see Jon entering the hotel as well. He greeted her with a small nod and proceeded to escort her. They entered the elevator and Arianne saw a strange looking file in his hands. “What's in there?”, she questioned looking at the file in Jon's hand.

He looked down at the file, “It's nothing”, he answered simply clearly didn't want to reveal anything. Her curiosity peaked and she wanted to ask more but decided against it as the elevator jerked slightly and the doors finally opened on the sixth floor. He motioned her to follow him and unlocked the door to what seemed to be a penthouse.

They entered the penthouse and Arianne saw him depositing the folder he brought in a safe locker. Their eyes met for a second when he turned but she quickly glanced sidewards to view the paintings on the wall.

“This way”, he said simply and marched towards a room at the far end of the hall. Arianne followed him and entered a dark room with just a single bulb hanging above. Below the bulb, there was Sandor Clegane passed out in a chair. He was tied up in a chair and three men standing around him. His right shoulder was heavily bandaged and Arianne could see the blood dripping down from the dressing.

“Did he say anything?”, Jon questioned a gruff looking man with red hair and a long beard.

“Not yet, he passed out before we get to the big stuff”, the redhead replied taking a drilling machine from the table with an evil grin. His eyes found her, “And who is this beautiful angel, Snow”, he questioned and marched towards her with a big grin that she could only describe as creepy and funny.

“I'm Arianne Martell”, she introduced herself to the big man, offering her hand for a shake.

“Tormund Giantsbane. At your service, ma'am”, the red-haired man introduced himself and greeted her with a small kiss on her knuckle. “And these two losers are Edd and Grenn”, he informed her then moving his hand in the direction of the other two men. Both of them bowed their heads slightly to greet her.

“Where's Sam?”, Arianne questioned Jon looking around the room.

“This is not his scene”, Jon answered and walked towards Sandor Clegane. He slapped the man on the cheeks a few times to wake him up from his unconscious state. She heard a painful groan and could see Sandor opening his eyes slowly.

“Do you know where you are?”, Jon questioned the big man.

“Fuck you, dumb cunt!”, Sandor spat out looking at Jon.

“You don't have to be here”, Jon said looking at her. Arianne stood her ground and stared him down. Jon simply sighed and looked at Tormund.

Tormund quickly walked over to Sandor and stuffed a dirty cloth in his mouth and Jon pressed a finger at Sandor's wound, making him groan in pain. He removed his finger and the muffled cloth, “What about now, dickhead?”, Jon whispered dangerously in Sandor's ears.

“I told you I don't know anything”, the scarred man groaned and tried to headbutt Jon, but he moved away quickly. Jon once again stuffed Sandor's mouth and signaled Grenn to bring the drilling machine.

Arianne looked at Sandor's half-burned face with an interest. “Stop it”, she announced to avoid this from getting bloody. “Bring me some fire”, she asked looking at Edd. Jon looked at her curiously and nodded in the direction of Edd.

Edd returned a couple of minutes later with a steaming iron and plugged it in the socket. She waited or a few seconds to let it heat and walked towards Sandor. Sandor's eyes widened when he held up the iron right in front of his face and his muffled screams grew louder. She even burned a few strands of his unkempt hair. The smell of the burning hair hit her nose and she could see tears streaming down his eyes. She removed the iron from his face and looked over at Jon with a smirk. Jon raised his dark arched brows, smiled at her and removed the cloth from the big man.

“Do you want to talk now, Clegane?”, she questioned looking directly at Sandor. He opened his mouth to say something rude but closed his mouth after noticing the Iron still right in front of his face.

He looked at her, “I really don't know anything”, he breathed out in a painful voice. “I lost the money as well in that fucking ambush”.

Arianne sighed and stood to look at Jon, “He is telling the truth”.

“Are you sure about?”, she heard Tormund question her.

She turned her towards the Redhead, “100% sure”, she replied. “Nothing brings out the truth like the fire. Especially from the likes of him”, she added later motioning her left hand towards Sandor's burned side of the face.

“I'm impressed, Miss Martell”, she heard Jon say with a hint of amusement in his sweet dark voice. She looked at him and saw him staring at her with a feral look with those sinfully gorgeous dark grey eyes of his which made her feel things that she didn't know she was capable of anymore. Her twenty-year-old self would have pushed him on the floor and ravaged him till he screamed her name on top of his lungs but she buried those desires a long time ago.

She quickly composed herself and turned her attention to the man tied up in the chair. “What we are gonna do with him”, she asked Jon.

“I can help!”, Sandor blurted out before Jon could respond looking at everyone.

Jon bent a little to look at Sandor, “How so?”.

“I can get you more of that cocaine”, he replied looking at Jon. “But first I have to pay back half a million to the Cheesemonger”.

“The Cheesemonger?”.

“He is the supplier. I don't know his real name, but he lives in Pentos and have connections all over Westeros. My brother and I worked for him”, he answered in his gruff voice.

“You want us to give this mystery man half a million?”, it was Tormund who asked with an angry look.

“He is dangerous and rich beyond measures. I'm just asking for my share from the deal. If I don't return it, he will send someone to kill me, then it'll be all of you on his list”, Sandor replied looking at Tormund.

Arianne looked at Sandor and deep down knew what he told was true. “What do you think?”, she asked Jon.

“We are small timers, Miss Martell. The last thing we need is an unnecessary conflict with someone powerful”, Jon answered wisely. “Besides it was his share anyway”, he added later pointing at Sandor.

Arianne nodded in acknowledgment, “I have to take care of some business in my club” she said looking at Jon. “I hope you know what to do with him”, she added looking at Sandor. Jon nodded and walked her out to the elevator. Arianne entered the elevator and turned around to look at Jon, both their eyes met for a few seconds. “Farewell Miss Martell”, Jon said and his gorgeous lunatic dark eyes fixed on her until the elevator door closed before them with a 'ding'.

  


_ **Jon Snow:** _

  


Jon entered his penthouse after bidding farewell to Arianne. He went directly to the safe and took Varys' folder. He walked towards the library room, where they kept Clegane. He opened the door and found his men at the center of the room, taking care of their interrogation tools. He came and stood before Sandor Clegane, who was still tied up in the chair.

He cupped the big man's jaw and forced him to look up. “Listen to me and listen well”, he said to Clegane. “We don't need your money but that doesn't mean I'm gonna hand half a million over to you just like that”.

“What do you need me to do?”, Sandor groaned in pain, blood dripping from his wounds.

“You are going to work for it”, he replied and looked at Tormund. “Do you know anyone who can treat him”, Jon questioned. The red-haired man nodded in response.

“You two take him there and treat him”, Jon said looking at Grenn and Tormund. Both of them quickly went over to Sandor in the middle of the room, untied him from the chair and proceeded to take him away for treatment. Once they left Jon was alone in the room with only Edd.

Jon handed him the folder that he brought. “Find the guy in that folder”, he announced pointing fingers at the folder and started walking out of his library room.

They took their seats on the couch in the hall. Edd scanned through the file, “Who is this Janos Slynt?', he questioned looking at Jon.

“A little bird told me that this asshole is the one who attacked us at the docks”.

Edd looked up at him, “Did Miss Martell know of this?”

“No”, he replied simply. “I still don't trust her”.

Edd cocked his brows, “Then why did you inform her about Clegane?”

“To save faces”, Jon replied standing up and walking over to the mini bar. “I want her to believe that I'm being transparent”.

“I'm confused”

Jon sighed, “She is dangerous in her own way, Edd. She is going behind her brother's back to find the ones responsible for the ambush. I'm still trying to figure out whether she wants to find them for killing Martell men or to end them before they reveal anything that could harm her”.

Jon mixed his drink, “And the only way to know is to get close with her”, he added later drowning the whole whiskey in a single gulp.

Edd looked at him strangely, “Did you?”

“Did I what?”

“Get close with her”, Edd asked scratching his beard looking at the ceiling.

“Not like that, idiot”, he said throwing a couple of ice rocks at Edd. “A working relationship”.

Edd laughed, “Well, I'm glad that you brought her”, Edd said taking a deep breath. “She saved us a lot of work and it's refreshing to see her beautiful face instead of all your sorry ass faces all day”.

Jon chuckled, “Now back to business, Edd”, he told sternly. “I want you to find a way to kidnap Slynt”.

Edd nodded, “Give me a day”, he replied and took his car keys from the table.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Plz, share your thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay.

_**Jon Snow:**_  

 

“You stole from us, Officer Slynt”, Tormund spat out at Janos Slynt's frog face and punched the bastard one more time in the gut. His muffled screams echoed off the wall as Tormund punched him again and again and again. 

They were in his mini library which has now officially become their private investigation room and Janos Slynt was tied up in a chair. It's been a week since Edd gathered all the information about Janos Slynt and his activities. Jon and his men waited patiently and monitored him closely for six days. And when the opportunity arrived, they used a prostitute to lower the cop's guard and kidnapped Slynt from his home. They also found the stolen money and the coke from his basement. Jon took the coke and Sandor contacted the cheesemonger to collect the money to settle the deal once and for all.

“I didn't steal anything.”, Slynt pleaded in between his sobs.

Tormund kicked the bags in the ground, “Then what are these?”, he questioned forcing Janos' ugly face to look at the coke and money beneath his chair.

Jon reached inside his brown, weather-worn leather jacket for his smokes. Jon inhaled the ash-flavored tobacco, allowing it to soothe him as he turned his attention towards the cop. “C’mon, officer. All we need is a name?”, Jon asked patiently exhaling a milky stream of smoke and marched forward with a small knife. “Who rat us out and who put you up to this?”.

The ugly bastard struggled against the zip-ties, blood dripping from his mouth all the way to the translucent plastic on the ground, red on white. “It's Daemon Sand”, he blurted out as if it was the hardest thing to say when Jon lowered the knife and cut a small part of the skin below his eyes. “He works for the Martells and he is one who gave me the information about the deal”, the cop spilled out in a painful voice.

"That wasn't hard, was it". Jon said trailing the knife along the cop's eyes. “And who is that you are working for?”.

The cop took a moment to gather his breath, “I did it myself”, he replied.

Jon grabbed the cop's face, “I know you are working for someone, Officer. Tell me who it is?”, Jon snapped through clenched teeth.

“No one. I swear to god”, he breathed out. “I planned this alone!”.

“Swear to me!”, he growled and kicked Janos Slynt on the chest, sending both him and the chair he was tied on, to the ground.

Jon sighed and walked over to the nearby table. Ms. Martell was right when she said that nothing brings out the truth like fire. He picked up the streaming iron that they used on Sandor and walked over to the middle of the room when Slynt was tied up in the chair. Edd and Grenn lifted the cop up and positioned him in the same position he was previously in.

“You are telling that dirtbag like you planned this whole thing”, he said and brought the heated iron nearer to the Slynt's face. “Tell me who put you up to this or else I'll burn your ugly face”.

Janos' eyes widened and Jon could see tears streaming down from his eyes. “Joffrey Baratheon”, he said out a name in between the coughs. He recognized the 'Baratheon' name. They are the biggest arms dealers in Westeros. Jon nodded towards Tormund who in response gagged Slynt's mouth with a dirty cloth.

Jon motioned his men to clear away from the scene and walked out of the room. He took his seat at the poker table and waited for his men to join him. “What do we know about Joffery Baratheon?”, he questioned his men as soon as they walked over to the table.

“He is the head of the Baratheon family. Took the position after his father's death couple of years ago”, Tormund replied grimly.

Grenn cleared his throat, “Joffery's uncle Stannis is a Mayor candidate for the upcoming election. He is well connected”.

“Not just that. His grandfather is Tywin Lannister, the head of the Lannister crime family”, Edd added with a concerned look. Jon closed his eyes to gather his thoughts on everything. Lannister name seemed to follow him everywhere he goes. Jon heard that it was the Lannisters who funded the Bolton's rebellion which put him seven years in the prison.

Jon sighed and opened his eyes and saw all his men were looking at him. “We'll leave this Joffery alone”, he said looking at his men. “For now”, he added later.

“What about Slynt and the Martell man?”, Tormund questioned him. Before Jon could reply, they heard a knock on the door. Jon walked over and opened the door to see Sam standing outside with Sandor Clegane. He was healed well in the last week and even helped Jon to abduct Janos Slynt.

“They are here”, Sandor announced grimly notifying that Cheesemonger's men are here to collect the money. 

Jon nodded and walked back to his men. “Slynt can spend a few more days in there and I'll deal with Daemon Sand personally”, he said to his men. He turned his attention to Edd, “In the meantime find a way to offload the coke”.

After a thirty minutes drive, they arrived at an old abandoned factory. Jon climbed off the car with Sandor, Tormund, and Grenn. They walked in with the money and found a huge man standing in the middle with two other men.

“Sandor”, the big man greeted with a knowing look.

“Belwas”, Clegane greeted in return. The big man, Belwas turned his attention towards Jon and walked over to him. “You must be Jon Snow”, he greeted and shook Jon's hand.

Jon nodded and gave the money bag to Sandor, “The deal is between you and the Cleganes. We got the coke and gave the money to your man”, Jon said looking at Belwas.

Belwas smiled a devilish smile and accepted the money from Sandor. He handed over the cash to one of his men not before giving Sandor Clegane, his cut from the deal. He then turned his attention to Jon once again “We heard about the little trouble you have had and our boss was very happy that you resolved it quickly and efficiently, Mr. Snow”, he announced and signaled his men. They returned a few seconds later and gave Belwas a small pet cage. He opened the cage and took out a puppy, “A gift from our boss for honoring the deal even after all the troubles you have faced”, he announced handing passing the puppy over to Jon.

“This is a rare breed of husky primarily used in the military. Loyal, intelligent and fierce in equal measures”, Jon heard Belwas say as Jon ran his hand along the puppy's fur. It was white, white like snow, like his name, and menacing red eyes that could make men piss in their pats if he grew up, and a bushy tail.

Jon pulled his gaze away from the puppy to the big man standing in front of him, “Convey my sincerest thanks to your boss”.

The big man nodded and took out a business card, “Our boss is very interested in making business with you. If you need any more of our cheese, Sandor here knows how to contact us”, he said pointing his index finger towards Sandor Clegane. Jon nodded towards the big man who smiled in return and bid his farewell leaving Sandor behind. “What are you gonna do”, Jon asked the younger Clegane as soon as Belwas and his men cleared the area.

Sandor huffed, “I seriously don't know. My brother was the one who made all the businesses”, he said in his gruff voice. “I could work for you if you keep me fed with chickens and drinks”, he added later looking at Jon.

“You want to work for us even after everything we did to you?”, Grenn questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“I have endured worse”, Sandor replied rubbing the scarred side of his face.

“How do I know we can trust you”, it was Tormund who questioned this time.

“I don't want to be a part of your secret meetings. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. No questions asked”, Sandor replied looking at Jon.

Jon looked at Tormund and Grenn, “What do you think?”, he asked both of them.

Both of them nodded. “We could use a tough fucker like him”, the Redhead said looking at Sandor, measuring him up.

Jon marched over to the Sandor and locked eyes with him, “If you ever betray me. I will cut off your cock and feed it to this puppy. Do you understand?”, he said threateningly, lifting the puppy to Sandor's face. The big man stared at him and then nodded in acceptance.

A few hours later, Jon drove over to The Water Gardens, a hotel owned by Arianne Martell to settle the deal with her once and for all. He reached the hotel reception, "What can I do for you, sir?" chirped the blonde with the nice rack and inflated glossy-pink lips from the other side of the reception desk.

“I'm here to see Ms. Martell. Tell her it's Jon Snow”.

“Just a moment”, the blonde replied with a kind smile and dialed a number from the phone on her desk. A few seconds later, the receptionist turned her attention towards Jon, “Ms. Martell is in her office and she requests you to visit her there. Please follow me”, the blonde said and escorted him towards Arianne's office. 

Jon thanked the receptionist and walked towards the door to see Arianne Martell. He was stopped by a big black man, who was guarding Arianne's door. He took Jon's pistol and opened Arianne's door to let Jon inside. 

Arianne was dressed in a warm-looking long, grey cashmere coat, her hair was let loose as she paced the side of her desk. Her cell phone was to her ear, but she wasn't talking. Jon watched her a beat and then walked towards the desk. She saw him halfway through his approach and ended her call.

"Snow?"

“Ms. Martell”

"Have a seat", Arianne said, easing behind her desk. She leveled her dark, chocolate eyes on his. "Is there any progress?"

“We found the money and the coke”, Jon answered simply and watched her reaction turn from neutral to slight relief.

“And what about the men who were responsible”, she questioned further.

 “It was a cop who arranged the whole ambush. I have him tied up and it was one of your men who ratted us out”, he answered in his usual patient tone.

Arianne narrowed her eyes, “Who is it?”.

Jon remained silent and slowly tapped his fingers on the glass surface of the desk. Arianne sighed heavily, “You will have your payment soon, Snow”.

Jon looked at her briefly, “I don't want the money”, he responded bluntly leaning backward. Her eyes were widened as Jon continued, “I heard that you are opening up a new nightclub near the Red Keep. I want to invest”.

She stared at him with those dark orbs, “That's not what we agreed upon”.

“No we didn't but I think this could be mutually beneficial for both of us. You handle the club and I'll be your muscle”

She closed her eyes for a few moments that Jon was sure she was considering the deal. “I need some time to think”, she announced after a few minutes of complete silence.

“Take all the time you need, Ms. Martell. If you didn't like the proposal, you can decline and hand over my payment in cash”, Jon said looking at her.

Arianne nodded, “And who is the rat?”, she asked with a fiery anger.

“Someone named Daemon Sand”, Jon answered and watched a dark shadow passed over her face. She closed her eyes and lowered her to look at the marble floor beneath her. The heavy breaths clearing indicates that she was seething in anger. She looked up at him with a fiery look and Jon could see her eyes were strained in tears, “Is your penthouse available?”, she asked.

Jon nodded in response and Arianne quickly gathered herself up and collected her things. She looked at him, “I'm inviting Daemon to your place”, she announced and walked out of her office without even sparing a glance at him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Plz, share your thoughts.
> 
> Broken Crown will be updated in a day or two.


End file.
